vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110306-worried-about-the-economy
Content ---- Are you suggesting they increase the resale value of items to NPCs? Meaning NPCs pay you more bang for your items? If you're suggesting that then I could see is that this will cause inflation, which could be a good or a bad thing depending on how you look at it. Personally the way I look at it, from a themepark MMO perspective, inflation is a good thing considering most of the goods players want/need come from the game anyway and those prices never rise in accordance with inflation. However, player trades would be more expensive. But given that this is themepark mmo what exactly do you need from another player, outside of the crafted level 50 gear and perhaps some runes? | |} ---- ---- There will always be "suckers." With this type of AH/CX system, you can see what the lowest price someone put up is. You want your's to sell ASAP, so you undercut. This happens until...you are back at vendor price or below. There will always be someone "playing" the AH to make money. Even if it is a very small profit, they make the profit. | |} ---- ^ Pretty much this. Basic supply and demand really. Really the economy is screwed up for a lot of reasons. Honestly, I think one of my article summarizes a few reasons why the economy is pretty bad in this game. http://www.mmodoghouse.com/blog/6-things-that-are-wrong-with-wildstars-crafting-economy | |} ---- The best crafting system I've ever been part of was FFXI's (old system. Today's game is very different). You had a chance of the craft not working, and you losing ALL the mats. Due to this, you seeked out high skilled crafters to make your gear. Their skill REALLY did matter. There was still even a small chance it would "break" on them. I've seen (in FFXI terms) millions of gil get lost because the craft broke. So then the materials for that craft also went up (usually do to being hard to get and rare, but also because there was a demand for them). And skilling up was a pain. It took planing and money. It really was a good craft system imo. I dropped Architect in this game. I'd go to sell something, and there would be 10 up. The under cuts would be stupid, and I would end up buying 5, to NPC, to make a profit. The few things that actually make money, it is just a matter of time. | |} ---- What exactly is 'the right direction'? | |} ---- ---- Yep, I agree. FFXI did have the best crafting system and economy. What's funny was gear wasn't destroyed but there was still huge demand on it and most of it was created by crafters. I actually made a post about this on my site. Though EvE economy is not too far behind FFXI's economy. But as for wildstar, I have to say this the worst economy I've played in an MMO thus far. | |} ---- Yeah, its sad that many of the mats I gather are better sold to the venors than the CX. If I had my way I would make the minimum buy/sell price be vendor price + tax. That or let me see how many lowball items ore for sale so I can buy them to stablize the market for actual profit. | |} ---- The problem is in the lack of demand for the mats you gather. Crafting is mostly useless in this game and since crafting is useless there is no demand for crafting mats. The reason why crafting is useless is because there's no demand for crafted gear, plus leveling crafts is easy and cheap. These are one of the arguments I've stated on here many times and on my blog. | |} ---- You have a good point, the only thing I can sell on the CX on my server is Galactium, Primal Hardwood is stuck in the range between over vendor price but under tax, this does not suprise me as woods is only used for the flavor tradeskill. | |} ---- I now have played on 2 servers. This is has been true for both Galactium and Woods. I farm wood to sell to NPCs. I also mine, everything get sold to NPCs except Galactium. It is one of the few things I sell on the CX. It normally is an instant sell. I have done Buy orders, and set the price below NPC price on wood, plants and ores. You would be shocked at how many sell it for that low. People just do not care. Architect has it's place, as decor can be nice if you are into housing. However, I lost money leveling this to expert. I basically leveled it for my own personal want, and have had zero reason to switch back (yet). I already logged, but I wonder if the NPCs who sell mats, if it is their prices that need jacked up. That way people feel the need to go to the CX. Then there would be a demand. And to the leveling of Gear-crafts. I agree 100% that from base to cap is just a waste of time and material. When skilling up is an easy process... we get where we are now. | |} ---- Galactium ore sells because level 50 crafted gear some what sells decent in this game simply because there is some demand for level 50 crafted gear. Honestly, I think its gold sellers who are selling their commodities below price rather than vendoring them. They have a vested interest to keep inflation low, otherwise if inflation runs rampant that means they have to spend more time acquiring gold for the same price they sell it for in real money. The problem with architect, something I called out during the beta weekend stages, is that it has too much competition from players but worst from NPCs and from the game. You can buy about 70% of the stuff architects make from the housing menu. then you can get all the architect items from drop or quests rewards especially from challenges which are repeatable. All these diminish the value of architecture. Back then when I called this out many people did not believe that architecture will not be worth money mainly because there will be huge demand for it. Technically they were always right about the demand but they forgot that the supply was already high before the first player architect even arrived at the scene. | |} ---- ---- Actually, Galactium sells because there is a crafting combination that lets you make a profit off of it. You can buy galactium for around 21s, craft something with it with the right set of talents, then sell that something to a vendor for a slight profit. This is what is keeping the Galactium price stable around 21s. | |} ---- To have people buying and selling mats on the CX at prices above vendor prices. The wrong direction is to continue to have everyone vendoring their mats. | |} ---- Galactium is selling for 21s? Damn.. That's a huge drop from what it used to be (it's been awhile since I played). But either way there is a demand for it, sadly not in a sense for crafting gear for player purposes but to make money from vendors | |} ---- It just won't happen because there isn't demand from players for the mats. Crafting an item normally results in a loss rather than profit, thus the low demand for materials. | |} ---- Do you know what that "something" is? I like how this gets mentioned but no one ever says that "it" is. You are vendoring it, there is no reason to keep it hush-hush, you would only have competition in buying the ore off the CX. I know if you farm ore, you can take 5 galactium (that you got for free) and with Arch make Lopp Hookahs. They either sell well on the AH, or you vendor it. To buy the ore, you have to get them under 20s (iirc) to make any type of selling profit, and it will be really small (as in, you would be better to farm the ore, or try and sell on the AH). | |} ----